Christmas Eve With You
by 78Violetfan
Summary: QW14! Married Quinntana preparing for Christmas Day! (That's really the only way I can think to describe it).


**Okay...**

 **...So this is my Holiday story for Quinntana Week 2014 and honestly I'm not sure how I like it. The first time I wrote it it was pretty good, but now I'm not sure how I feel about it.**

 **...But since it's taken me forever to get them all finished, I wanted to get it out there.**

* * *

"Who is this one for again?" Santana asked, waving the object through the air.

Her wife glanced up for a moment before continuing with her task at hand. "That's for Madison."

Santana frowned, "I thought the book was for Madison."

"No, that's for Maya."

Santana sighed, scratching at her head, "then who does _Bratz_ doll go to?" Santana wondered.

"Sylvia."

Santana reached forward, grabbing the roll of wrapping paper that was laying beside Quinn, "there are far too many people for us to keep track of." She said. She rolled the paper onto the floor and placed the jewelry box on it.

Quinn leaned forward with her scissors and sliced the paper from the roll. "I had them organized."

Santana rolled her eyes, "that means nothing."

"It means enough." Quinn told her. "They were separated by family."

"Why'd we have to get so many?" Santana wondered, folding the paper to the box and wrapping it up. "We should've just stuck to each other and the kids."

"We did stick to the kids."

"Our kids." Santana corrected. "Tape?"

Quinn moved to help Santana tape the paper together. "You're the one who agreed to go to Brittany and Sam's this Christmas. And Finn and Rachel got us something so we had to return the gesture."

"Kurt and Blaine never gave us a gift."

"They're going to be at Brittany's and you know they'll bring us something." Quinn latched another piece of tape to the box before moving to finish her own wrapping job.

"Yeah, homemade wine." Getting distracted from the box in front of her, Santana reached out to grab a gift basket.

"It's the thought that counts." Quinn replied, "and last year that wine was fantastic."

"You should've just ordered something for Rachel and Finn from a magazine." Santana told her, "They won't get this until after Christmas."

"That's not for Finn and Rachel." Quinn chuckled as Santana put the object down, "I sent them something from a magazine."

"Then who's this for?" Santana frowned.

"That's for Mike and Tina. They're going to be at the party too…Santana we've been through this before."

"Well, I can't keep track." She pushed the wrapped jewelry box away from herself and stood up, "you want some coffee?"

"Yeah, okay."

Santana made her way into the kitchen and poured two mugs of coffee. As she turned back toward the living room a cry cracked through the monitor that was setting on the side table. "I'll get it." Santana said, moving to set the mugs in front of Quinn. She leaned over to peck her wife on the cheek, "feel free to wrap everything without me." She winked before taking a stand and walking down the hallway. Santana pushed her way into the final room in the hall, flicking on the light she walked to the crib.

"Hey, baby." She smiled, when her daughter came in to view. "What's the matter, huh?" She reached down, scooping the girl into her arms, she gently rocked her. "Don't you know what day it is, huh?" She craned her neck to look at the baby. "It's Christmas Eve, you're supposed to be sleeping. You know Santa's not gonna want to come here if you're awake. You want to ruin Christmas for everybody else?"

She carried her youngest daughter over to the rocking chair in the corner and sat down. "What's all this fuss about? Huh? Mama and I are just in the other room. We're wrapping presents…though I'm making her do all the work." She smirked, "she thinks I didn't know what we got Maya and Madison. Yeah right, I'm just sly a sly motherf…" She trailed off when she looked down in her hand, "mother. I'm your mother." She winked at the baby as she gently rocked back and forth in the chair.

As her crying died down a little the baby seemed to stare at her mother. Being awake was kind of the exact opposite of what Santana wanted for her little girl. So she suggest she sing her a song. Ariana seemed to like that.

"This is the first song I ever sang with your mommy, you know? I think even then when I was with your aunt Brittany there was something there. I think it's why I like the song so much." Santana shared before she began to softly sing.

 _'Watching every motion  
In my foolish lover's game  
On this endless ocean  
Finally lovers know no shame_

 _Turning and returning_  
 _To some secret place inside_  
 _Watching in slow motion_  
 _As you turn around and say_

 _Take my breath away…'_

Santana drifted off as she noticed Ariana was asleep. She continued watching her, rocking back and forth in the chair with a soft smile on her face. Life was kind of perfect for her. She sat there a few moments longer before slowly standing to put the baby back into her crib. Along the way on her journey back into the living room Santana stopped to check on their twins. Peaking a head into their room, pleased to see they were sound asleep in their beds.

She watched them for a moment before pulling away and rejoining her wife in the living room. "We make beautiful children." She shared as she took a seat on the couch.

"We do." Quinn nodded, "was everything okay with Ari?"

"Oh, yeah, she just woke up. Must've been a dream or something."

"I heard you singing in there." Quinn looked up with a smile, "your voice is as beautiful as ever."

"You're as beautiful as ever." Santana shot back with a grin.

Quinn, rolled her eyes at her wife's cheesiness before she looked back to the movies she was wrapping up. "Help me, will you?"

Santana let out an exaggerated huff before she pulled herself back to the floor, and snatched the tape. "This is for Arlington, right?"

"Uh-huh."

"Didn't you get him that toy he wanted?"

"No, I talked to Brittany and she already got it for him."

Santana nodded, tapping the two pieces of paper together, "and what did we get Kyle?"

"The model airplane."

"Oh, yeah." Santana, leaned back, resting on her knees. She watched Quinn move to place the present in the pile to her right.

"So that's Britt and Sam's pile?"

Quinn picked up her cup of coffee and took a sip glancing to her right. "Yeah, that's Arlo and Kyle's presents. And over there is Maya, Madison, Kurt and Blaine's." She motioned to the pile on her left. "The ones on the table belong to Mike and Tina. And since Rachel and Finn left Sylvia with Kurt and Blaine hers is with theirs."

Santana glanced around, "so that's all of them?"

"Yeah." Quinn took another sip of her drink. "Just gotta bring the rest of the kid's presents out and stick them under the tree."

Santana moved to grab her own coffee before picked up one of the cookies that were set on a plate beside the glass of milk. "So we definitely earned these?"

"Well, I earned them." Quinn replied, "but I guess I can share."

Santana took a bite of her cookie with a grin. "Are you ever gonna tell me what that big present in our closet is? Or are you just going to make me wait to see it in the morning."

"I'm making you wait." Quinn said, "it'll make the moment extra special when Ashtin opens it tomorrow."

"You do realize giving her a present that size is going to make Avan extremely jealous?"

"No, it isn't." Quinn snatched the cookie from her and took a bite before shrugging, "his giant present is in the garage. How did you not see it when you parked in there this morning?"

Santana seemed to consider that a moment before she pouted, "I'm getting old."

"You're 24." Quinn laughed. She stood up and held her hands out for Santana to take, "come help me move them."

"But I don't want to." Santana replied, "I want to go to bed."

"Come on, it'll help you earn your second cookie."

"But-"

"And that nice refreshing glass of milk." Quinn added.

Again Santana huffed, but she took her wife's hands and allowed her to pull her to her feet so she could help move the last few presents under the tree.

A good 30 minutes later the pair of them were laying on their bed. Quinn was reading 'This Is Where I Leave You' for like the tenth time since they'd gotten married, and Santana was flipping through channels aimlessly, glancing over at the blonde every few moments. "You know something?" Santana said, moving to switch off the TV.

Quinn placed the book mark into her book, eyes glancing toward her wife through her glass frames "what?"

"All of our kids are asleep."

"Good job, Santana. Your awareness astounds me."

Santana lightly tapped the blonde on her shoulder. "Come on, you know where I'm going with this."

Quinn nodded along, moving to set her book on the nightstand. "I do. You're saying you want your Christmas present early."

"Precisely." Santana moved to climb over the blonde, straddling her, each leg beside a hip. She grabbed Quinn's hands, rubbing her thumbs across the tops of them, "I love you."

"I love you too." Quinn replied easily. "More than you know." She pulled her right hand away from Santana's and reached up to cup her wife's cheek, "come here." She whispered, pulling the girl down to meet her lips.

* * *

 **So was I right? Is it bad?...**

 **...Thanks for reading!**


End file.
